


The Intern

by just_a_random_fangirl



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Interns & Internships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_random_fangirl/pseuds/just_a_random_fangirl
Summary: A 22 year old author, poet, artist, drummer and lyricist looking for some help.A 17 year old drop out looking for an internship to earn money.Will he fall for his intern and be willing to die for something beautiful?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad (@_meatboy_ ) so if you see it and on my Quotev (@JackBaraturtle) so if you see it elsewhere please tell me but I highly doubt it!  
> \- just_a_random_fangirl

I don't know why I'm not allowed to drop out of school, there's literally a law against it here. I mean, fair enough, the British government doesn't want the next generation flop at life but I'm moving to the US in two weeks. As I have just finished my GCSE's, I have three options: carry on with school, university or an internship. There is no way I'm going to carry on with education for the next two weeks. I prefer learning as I go so I'll apply for an internship when I move.

My mom bought me an apartment for my birthday, I think she secretly just doesn't want to deal with a 16 year old any more, especially when she has a 9 year old to look after as well. My dad is a workaholic so I don't see him often. That's the other reason I want an internship, I need the money to, well survive.  
I can drop out of school at 16 in the US so at least I won't have to suffer. Now I got A*'s in French, English and Fine Art. I got a B in music and maths and a C in science. I have a talent for languages, poetry and art, but I have no clue where it comes from as no one in my family can do anything if the sort.  
Now to find someone looking for an intern...


	2. Wayup.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent half an hour signing up and figuring out how to use wayup.com for you lot. I hope you're happy.

I was given a list of sites by my mother to look on to see if there was anything I liked near where my apartment would be. I had been scrolling through websites for hours and nothing had peaked my interest. I was at the verge of giving up. When I flipped the paper to doodle I saw one last site: wayup.com.   
So I entered all my details: name, studies, what sort of thing I'm looking for etc into the sign up section.   
I scan the page again, nothing peaks my interest. That is until I see "Emerson Barrett - Institution of Fine Art".   
Now that peaked my interest. I click on it to see the description:  
•$30 p/h   
In need of some one that:  
•has basic art skills  
•has knowledge of English language and literature   
•can read music  
•be a muse   
•knows basic French   
•has knowledge on how to clean art supplies 

It pays well and is the kind of thing I'm looking for.   
I immediately email the address given when pressing 'apply'.   
I hope I get this.


	3. Emails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's was 11pm on a Wednesday night when I started to write this chapter so sorry if it sucks.

It had been a week and I'd had no reply, I had applied for a few others but got turned down as they had many applicants. I'm sure this "Emerson Barrett" person has lots of applications to go through, advertising is hard and sifting through people is harder.   
What I wasn't expecting was my laptop to make a loud sound at 6am, waking me up as I fell to the ground. I received an email asking when I would be willing to begin and the area I will be living in, to see if I can commute to work. I was also told to do research on this Emerson guy so I could get some sense of a future employer.   
The results came up very surprising.   
He had a page on Famous Birthdays, then his social medias came up, then a pop up shop. That must be where he sells his art. Next was the videos: one caught my eye, the very first one actually. "Who is Emerson Barrett? By... Palaye Royale"  
I spent the next few minutes scrolling through is famous birthday page to find out he was in a band, evidently called Palaye Royale. Well that's explains why he wanted someone that had knowledge of English and could read music.   
I flipped to YouTube to see if they had anything to say. That morning was one of research, art and amazing music.


	4. Interview

I received another email after going out to get a coffee. One that stated I was going to an interview on the Saturday of the next week. At a coffee shop. The day after I move in. Great, I can hopefully start making money soon after.   
This thing called 'money' provides the four crucial things in life: food, water, gas and the internet of course. I'm not a savage.   
I quickly replied that it would be perfect, even though it really wasn't. But you do what you have too. I looked out the window at my room, it was sundown. Already?  
Damn, last time I checked the time it was 1pm, I must have been in  my own world for a while. Or I may have fallen asleep, probably that.   
I can take Sunday of the list, only three and a half days before I'm out of the country and living a new life.   
And as I'm a forward thinking person, I'll plan my outfit. I'm lying to myself but hey, I'm going to do it any way.   
I looked through my closet and draws and came out with something reasonable, I think. It's cute and causal but also slightly classy.   
Well now I'm sorted, time for the sleep that'll lead me to the next school day.   
Goodbye Sunday, see you in Vegas.


	5. School

For those not familiar with English schools, we have five lessons a day.   
We also have a two week plan: A and B.   
Thank god it was a week B. I have French first period, which basically means looking everything up on the internet and spending a hour on my phone because even if you did pay attention you would learn nothing.   
The register for the lesson started, I looked up and paid attention for a few seconds as he called my name. Alright, phones out and internet on.   
Break came around fast and flew by, I was just on my phone texting friends at other schools.   
We had Pe and maths. So pretty much running laps and doing the same set of equations we'd been doing for the last four weeks. Fun.   
Lunch is pretty much a haze of screaming, laughing, fighting, kinky jokes and food. Well for me and my friends anyway.   
Art is well lunch, just without the food. And science was just recapping how bad smoking is for you and the laws against alcohol. 

The rest of the week was pretty similar but substitute Maths for English on a Tuesday and a Friday and Music with Pe on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. English pretty much played to my strengths as the teacher likes me and we're doing poetry. Music is watching other people play random demos on the keyboards and muck up on the piece we are playing.   
I like Wednesday Bs the most, they're  fun. Well I hope work will be just as fun or better. And I hope this guy isn't a stuck up, posh, arrogant human, or we will have a huge problem.   
Three hours of school. Being probed by Airport security. A flight, then Vegas. It's all just one taxi ride away.


	6. Leaving

I was watching the clock in maths. Just a little bit longer...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1!  
"Have a nice weekend everyone!" I gathered up my things and hugged the woman who has taught me for all five years I've been at this school, surprisingly.   
I'm not going to deny the fact she was shocked, because she definitely was, she was getting attention from a student who blended in well enough that you only just knew of her existence.   
"Thank you, miss Grant, thank you for everything." She looked utterly confused. I explained that I was leaving today and I was moving to Vegas.   
I signed out at the office and ran towards the car my mum and brother were waiting in. I couldn't wait to leave, as much as I liked some of the teachers, others scared me half to death (Mr Bryant). I only had him for two years and everyone in that class is fearful of his gaze. Even now. And it's been three years. The students make up for the nice teachers, I mean why would you throw extremely processed cheese and grapes at people and then squash them into the carpet or tell a group of girls to cut themselves. This is why no one likes my year. I go to a religious school. I mean went. I went to a freaking religious school of all places. Even now I can't get my head around that.  
I climbed into the car and immediately put on my headphones ignoring my brother's pleas to go on my phone. If I was going to survive two car journeys and a plain ride with him, he might not. Especially if he carries on like this.   
I plugged my phone into the weird port thing in the car to charge my phone for the journey, if you think I'm that stupid, think again.   
I put one of my favourite playlists on, it consisted of four (well three of you consider the fact that band and solo project but are sung by the same singer): Black Veil Brides/ Andy Black, All Time Low and Sleeping With Sirens.   
I was humming the tune to Lost It All when my brother started to get annoyed with the sound. I got about halfway through the playlist and flipped it to the one labelled "Sleep". It's all the songs that calm me and help me, well sleep. It took two rounds of the music to make me feel even remotely drowsy. I turned them up to block out my brother and mother, she was yelling at him to "stop kicking her seat or she'll leave him under a bush".   
I finally drifted off into a not-so-peaceful sleep.


	7. Probing Time!

I was shaken awake by my brother. I say "shaken", more like being jumped upon and bitten several times.   
The joys of having a little brother.  
"Get uuuup." Sheesh, would he ever stop with that whining, it's like I can't escape it.  
"Come on honey, we don't want to miss our flight or you'll end up working a job out here to pay for the next one."   
Ah yes, the sweet, snappy, sarcastic nature of my mum.   
We grabbed our bags and got into the queue for baggage drop off. Thank god I didn't need to bring my school work or I'd be drowning in luggage.   
Soon we were at the front and dropped them off as fast as possible.   
We then headed to whatever you call the passport thing. I'm not sure about you but the security scare me. They're are emotionless robots, because every time I go to the airport I'm being glared at like I'm a terrorist or something. They seem to hate everyone, especially teenagers. And I know it's not just me because after getting through passport control (I just remembered, I can be stupid at times) you go through the scanners where the anticipation of getting probed is very real. 

We made it through everything with an hour before boarding. No probing needed. Thank god for that. I started to wonder around when I felt something warm wrap around my hand. "Jason, will you take me to the toilet?"  
Jake.   
We wandered until we found them and quickly did our business. There were some weird people in there, not going to lie. I bought some food and drinks for the plane and sat down. It was almost time to board the plane, the one that leads to my new life.


	8. Splitting Ways

I ended up sleeping the whole plane ride, but who can blame me. Sleep is the one time you don't actually have to use energy to fake caring about people's small problems. 

We walked as fast as possible to the baggage claim, and as always mine was last. Every single freaking time. I grabbed it and walked towards my mum and the little twat holding her hand. We manoeuvred our way out and to the queue of people wait for taxis. When we got to the front I was given a slip of paper with my apartment block on it.   
"Where you going kid?" Asked the driver in a gruff voice.   
It brought me out of my daze and I gave him the slip.   
He loaded my bags in the trunk as I got in the back.   
We drove for about 30 minutes (not including traffic), in awkward silence. I arrived and hurried out of the car, grabbing my bags along the way. I paid him with the money that I was given with the slip. 

I pushed open the doors to be met with a rather cute guy. Yup, I'm still gay. He held out his hand and spoke "Remmy, the name's Remmy."   
I shook his hand and he threw me the key. "You're Jason right?" I nodded shyly. Damn my awkwardness. 

"My mom is the landlord of this place so just call me if you need, the number's on the key tag."  

He showed me up to my new apartment and left me to unpack.   
The apartment was small but nice. It's adorable and suits my tastes completely!


	9. The Coffee Shop's Soundtrack

The last people obviously spent too much time decorating, like way too much time, but it was nice. I dumped my suitcase on the floor next to the bed, grabbed an oversized tee and threw it on, after stripping down to my boxers. I flopped back onto the bed and wormed my way inside, making a cocoon around me. I found a comfortable position after a few minutes and fell asleep almost straight away. I woke up lying horizontally across my bed. Screw my sleeping habits. I momentarily relaxed and shot up to get out of bed to get ready, clicking my back in the process. I cursed myself for agreeing to the interview the day after I arrived.

_I'm probably late. Oh god. What if I'm late? He won't except me if I'm late! I looked over at the clock, phew I have 50 minutes. WAIT, I ONLY HAVE 50_ _MINUTES?!_

I needed to breathe, I still have time, I needed to think positive. I threw on the outfit I had prearranged, brushed my teeth and grabbed my phone for directions to the shop. It turns out it's just down the road from here. I walk there in a matter of minutes and push open the door. How fitting, they were playing Ma Cherie quietly in the background. I laughed lightly to myself, what I coincident. I praise myself for being early. Only because He is sitting directly in front of me, staring right at me. Time to make a good first impression, here we go.

"I'm Jason, am I correct in saying you are Mr. Barrett?"


	10. The Waiting Game

It had been a while  since the interview and I think it went well. I mean I stumbled over my words a few times and failed to hold eye contact. Ok so maybe it didn't go so well. But I mean who wouldn't at the sight of someone that hot and he was slightly intimidating, not going to lie. I had basically broken down the door after I got up the stairs; that was the one day the lift decided not to work. I flopped back on the bed for the second time remembering the events after the walk home. Huh, I'm actually calling this place home now.

_The last owners had left a few bottles of wine for the next tenant, unaware that it would be a teenager. I poured myself a glass, I figured it wouldn't do any harm. I started to look through the in unwatched box sets I brought with my. I had decided on Supernatural. No better time to start. I heard my laptop ping but decided to ignore it, I could not be assed to deal with that, not after the day I had._

I should probably check that. I pulled over the laptop and opened it. A spam email, dammit. This really was the definition of the waiting game. Dragging out the time in agonising lengths to probably be disappointed with the result that it brings.

**_Ping_ **

Another email, probably another spam but I'll check it anyway. So, I was wrong. It was from Emerson. He told me to meet him in his apartment, I looked at the address to find it was on the floor above me. I quickly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. He opened it and ushered me in. I stood awkwardly in the hall as he shut the door and turned to face me. "I'm guessing you're here because you want to know if you got the job?" "No, I just have a habit of walking into my possible future bosses apartments. " I regretted that the moment I said it. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look directly in to his eyes. "The first lesson you learn from me, if you want to keep this internship, is to keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?" I nodded meekly. Well that took an interesting turn. He quickly relaxed back to the guy I met at the a the coffee shop. "So anyway, how'd you get here so quickly?" It's like that just never happened. "Oh, I, uh, I live one floor down." He looked surprised yet pleased. Well I have to be punctual now, don't I? "So you've met my brother, Remmy, then?" Oh, they're brothers? They look nothing alike. "Yes I have" I wonder why he's asking me that? "Because now you know me a little better than most." "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I followed it with a groan and he chuckled lightly. "By the way, you got the job."


	11. Phone calls and home visits

Once I was back home I immediately rang my mum.  
"MUM!"  
"No hello?"  
"That's not important right now" I screeched.  
"Jesus, your gonna make me go deaf..."  
"My name is Jason not Jesus." I giggled. 

"So why'd you call me at... 10pm?"  
"I GOT THE JOB"  
"Oh hunny, well done!"  
There was a brief moment of silence before  
"COME OVER FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY JASON, ITS TOMORROW REMEMBER!  
YOU'LL LOVE MY GIFT!"

"Did mum give you ice cream before bed again?"  
I heard a giggle then a beep. 

Great he hung up on me.  
Oh, turn 17 tomorrow!  
Hell yes. 

I woke up in a state of confusion as I wasn't in my bed. Oh wait I'm on the sofa.  
I got a text from mum saying come over to hers for breakfast.  
She make some of the best pancakes. 

I walked the fifteen minutes to her house and knocked. 

Jake opened the door, shoved a wrapped box into my hand and pulled me inside. It was a pretty big box. 

I sat down at the table and exchanged hellos and stuff with my mum as she pushed a pancake cake in front of me. 

Happy birthday was sung, filmed and put on every social media my mum had. Fun. 

It was time to open the gift from Jake. 

I was a bunch of CDs from my favourite bands:  
Set It Off  
All Time Low  
Crown The Empire  
And of course Palaye Royale 

I picked him up and spun him around and kissed him on the cheek. "I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!"

"Yeah yeah I know..."  
Sassy little devil of a six year old. 

Mum then brought out a box. 

I took off the lid and gasped.  
It was the laptop I've wanted for ages. 

I hugged her and started to cry.  
"You already bought me an apartment, that was enough!"

She only responded with:  
"I have to treat my baby boy, he's growing up!"

That had to be the best birthday ever.


	12. Art Appreciation

 He text me at around 10am the next morning. A yes the day of the week that adults and kids alike, dread for the same reasons: Monday... First day of the new job. He told me to be over at half 10, he "likes his sleep" apparently. I'm guessing this is his way of saying 'uh, hey, I overslept on your first day, sorry'. Half an hour to go...

_"You gotta keep on keeping on, even with the feeling that you're gonna keep los-"_ Time to walk up the most murderous creation of this earth, I mean, a flight of stairs. Wow, as you can tell I'm slightly over dramatic. _Slightly_.

I walked into the apartment with ease because the idiot doesn't lock his door on a regular basis. And knocked on what I assumed was the office. I was correct for once!

He pulled me inside and told me to "look with my eyes and not with my fingers" and to "start familiarising myself with my new working conditions", so me being me, did the complete opposite of that.

I walked around the room arguing with myself, "how does he want me to familiarise myself with the environment if I can't see and learn what I'm allowed to clean and touch and fix?" And then: "No Jason, just do as he says, remember you have to respect him. You do not, I repeat DO NOT, want a repeat of last time."

Let's say that was the least convincing argument at that time, I probably should have listened though.

I walked over to the sides of the room, admiring the ink that covered every inch of the walls. I started to lightly trace over some of the shapes and words, working my way around the walls until I reached the desk.

What I didn't realise, was that he was leaning against the door frame watching me and had been for a good 5 minutes. He broke the silence, causing me to almost jump out of my skin.

"You know, when I say don't touch, I mean don't touch."

Once I had calmed down my breathing (which only took about a second, I promise you he's not that scary), I turned to face him. Just for scaring me, I looked him dead in the eye, smirked and poked the desk.

"Oops, i did it again..."

I touched the brushes in the pot.

"And again"

The paint tubes.

"And again"

He just face-palmed and walked further into the room, giving me a look that says "it's too early for this, please stop..."

I stopped, he's just so adorable when he's annoyed. Jason. No. No having a crush on your slightly controlling boss.

"Also, if you're going to talk to yourself, keep it down."

"Screw you, Barrett."

He just chuckled. That was his response.

"It would also be nice if you'd stop being a creep, I think it would be better for the both of us, that way I won't accidentally stab you with a craft knife."

"You're seriously making me rethink hiring you Jason."

Oh.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have help around here would you?"

"I could hire someone else, you would have no money and no place to live, because think about it, who would take a seventeen year old **_and_** pay this well?"

"You win this time, Em..."

He smiled.

That smile, with his perfect teeth, pretty face and the way his eyes sparkle too. His eyes could light up a room, let alone his smile. He's like the sun, everything suddenly revolves around him.

"I always do."


End file.
